


Astraphobia

by gallavichlyjaime



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Astraphobia, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Scared Mickey, fears, supportive!ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: When Ian got home from work one night, he had just expected to cuddle with his boyfriend and watch television until they both fell asleep. What he hadn't expected was to see Mickey curled up in the corner, terrified. // ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! NO COMMENTS, DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY.





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much to everyone who read and enjoyed Sunday Cuddle Bugs! Means a lot to me that you guys enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this story just as much! Sorry for how different it is from the last story. I have a very wide range of writing I suppose.

When Ian Gallagher stepped into his one bedroom apartment after work, he had planned to lay in bed for the rest of the night with his boyfriend, Mickey, in his arms. What he hadn’t expected however, was to see the house completely devoid of light and sound, the only light and noise coming from the thunderstorm brewing outside. Confused, Ian turned on the light and crept around the silent space, searching for Mickey.

 

“Mick?” Ian called. “Mickey, where are you?” Ian strained his ears for any sound in the small living area near the door. Hearing nothing, Ian crept further into his apartment, growing more agitated every passing second his love didn’t answer him.

 

That’s when he heard it. A whimper, sounding from his and Mickey’s shared bedroom. Frowning, Ian pushed the door open, eyes frantically searching for his boyfriend. Hearing the whimper again, Ian turned to look in the corner and his heart broke into a million tiny pieces at the sight before him.

 

Mickey was curled into a ball in the corner, head between his knees and arms over his head. He had wedged himself in the tight space between the dresser and the wall, seeking safety. Mickey was crying, fat tears rolling down his legs from where they dripped from his eyes like a waterfall. He didn’t seem to hear Ian come in, lost in whatever world caused his fear.

 

“Shit, Mickey.” Ian whispered, dropping to his knees in front of his trembling boyfriend. Ian gently placed a hand in Mickey’s hair, Mickey freezing at first but quickly pushing up into the touch. Mickey’s blue eyes met green and he let out a relieved breath at the sight of the ginger.

 

Springing into action, the scared man quickly unwedged himself and all but jumped into his boyfriend’s warm embrace. Mickey melted into the touch, seemingly _very_ glad Ian had an earlier shift at the diner. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s middle, buried his face in his neck, and sighed when Ian’s arms found their way around his back.

 

Mickey began to sob loudly, and so fucking hard that it actually took Ian by surprise. Mickey was _always_ the strong one, never one to cry over things unless they scared or hurt him deeply. Mickey has got to be terrified out of his mind, but if he wasn’t so scared for Mickey he would’ve thought it was sweet that Ian was the one thing that could calm him down.

 

Mickey sniffled and hugged Ian closer, finding heavy relief and contentment in the embrace. Mickey was only hiccupping and sniffling after a few minutes of being held. He began to doze off, right there on the floor when another crack of thunder shook the house.

 

Only, after the shaking of the house subsided, Mickey’s got worse.

 

Ian frowned and brought his lips into Mickey’s hair, leaving a gentle kiss on his head. Mickey had begun silently crying again, shaking not going away even as Ian held him through it all. How had Ian not known Mickey was scared- _terrified_ \- of thunderstorms? Why was he so afraid?

 

Mickey, seemingly knowing what Ian was thinking, breathed in Ian’s scent for a moment before looking up into the brilliant green eyes of his love. He opened his mouth to speak, at first nothing but a few squeaks coming out, not that he’d ever own up to that or any of this, for that matter. Eventually, he got the words out.

 

“Not long after I first went after you for hurting my sister, my mom died. Iggy had been out of juvie for about a week and a half and my dad had thrown a party to celebrate. Not that he gave a fuck, you know, he was there for the booze.” Mickey hesitated, but one look into Ian’s eyes told him it was okay to continue, okay to trust Ian.

 

“It was thundering when we all stumbled in, probably close to two in the morning at that point. Nobody really cared, though, we’d gotten in later before. My mom hugged Iggy, saying how glad she was that he was back and all that sappy shit. My dad had grabbed her out of the hug, drunk out of his mind, and demanded that he go have sex with her. By that point, my mom was basically falling all over herself. She drunkenly laughed and threw up all over the place. My dad freaked.” Mickey hesitated once again, looking as scared as Ian had ever seen him. Ian let him take his time, though, not interrupting once.

 

“My dad- my dad started screaming. My mom had thrown up on his shoes and passed out not long after that, falling onto the floor. He- he punched her and she jolted awake. Normally, my mom didn’t drink with us. She’d stay sober so my dad didn’t do too much damage when my dad was piss drunk. She was so depressed that week, Ian, between Iggy being away for so long and my dad finally being back, she was stressed. Atleast in juvie Iggy was _safe._ He knew how to protect himself against the other kids in juvie. With my dad and him out, all of us together, it just meant one more person she loved to get hurt.” Mickey trailed off after that, and Ian just hugged him tighter, if that was possible.

 

“When she woke up, he was so angry that he just kept punching her over, and over, and over. My mom was screaming, I found myself screaming, I know Mandy was, and that’s all I know before she stopped struggling. My dad kept hitting and hitting, long after she’d stopped moving. I knew she was dead, we all did. I-I had to help him carry her body out. When it was all over, I went into my bedroom and cried for what felt like hours but was probably only one as I thought about what I had just witnessed and done myself. I helped get rid of my own mother’s body, Ian. I saw him kill her and I didn’t even stop him. I was so fucking scared. Every time I opened my eyes for weeks after that, the first thing I did was puke in my bathroom. I barely ate for a month, barely slept. I just kept thinking ‘you can’t enjoy eating or sleeping. Your mom should be enjoying these things, but you watched her get killed and now she can’t.’ I wanted to kill myself. I drank myself into oblivion until I just passed out in the middle of the day. I was planning my death as I drank one day. I was writing notes and getting an idea of how to do it causing myself as much pain as possible for what I had done, or _didn’t do,_ for that matter. I passed out after writing and really thought I was going to do it until-" Mickey looked up into Ian’s eyes once more, biting his lip.

 

“Until some stupid fucking redhead woke me up with a tire iron and showed me what it was like to live again. My stupid ass thought shoplifting would give me enough of a reputation to be remembered by. But, nah, it was for coming out in the middle of a bar full of drunk homophobes and spitting in the infamous Terry Milkovich’s face as I screamed about loving sucking said redhead’s dick.” Mickey looked up at Ian and smiled shyly, never exactly telling him what their relationship had prevented him from doing.

 

“I-I stopped you from killing yourself?” Ian had whispered in disbelief. At Mickey’s small nod, Ian looked deep into his lover’s eyes and crushed their lips together. Mickey immediately responded, all tongue and teeth and Ian pulled away abruptly.

 

“I’m so glad you didn’t do it.” In whispered again. “I have no idea what I’d do without you, even if I did then.”

 

“I’m glad, too.” Mickey said. “It was kind of like my mom was there saying ‘Mikhalio, don’t be a dumbass. You deserve the world and whatever this boy has to offer you.’ And you know what? Every time I fucked up, I was just drawn to you again. Missing you and the way you made me feel. It was unlike anything I’d allowed myself to have before, and it was like my mom was there the whole time, trying to help me fix the mistakes I made along the way. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for showing me what it is like to love somebody. Thank you for keeping me safe and caring about me. My mom was the only person who had truly shown me that before you. Thank you Ian, I love you so much.” Mickey had new tears in his eyes now, but this time it wasn’t from fear or sadness, it was completely happy and content.

 

“I love you too, Mickey. So fucking much.” Ian closed the space between their lips again, gentle and loving. He pulled Mickey closer and got lost in the feeling of him. His mind shouting _Mickey, Mickey, Mickey._

Neither of them noticed the storm raging in the background anymore.


End file.
